The Amazing Race All Stars (MrDeerShank)
The Amazing Race: All Stars is a fantasy game hosted by MrDeerShank and involves 11 teams from past seasons in a race around the world. The top prize is $1,000,000USD (fictional). Production and Locations This season will span over 30,000 miles across 10 countries and 5 continents, including visits to China, France and Burkina Faso, where teams will face one of the most memorable tasks again in a Switchback, as well as first time visits to Laos, Bahrain, Qatar and Venezuela. Thie race will introduce two new twists to the game. First, the Credit Pass, which allows the team who wins it to either double their money in the next leg, gain an additional Courtesy of Picture, or gain an additional 2 hour lead on their Pit Start time for the next leg. The second is the Diversion, which allows a team to force another team to complete an additional task, similar to a Speed Bump. Cast This season's cast include Chippendales Jaymes and James from Season 21, former BB contestants Brendon and Rachel from Season 20 as well as "Gutsy Grannies" Peggy and Claire from Season 2. Episode Quotes Title quotes for each episode are taken off Racers during that leg. Leg 1 - "That Fengshui Thingy" - Claire (of Peggy and Claire) (Guangzhou, China) Leg 2 - "I Hope You All Get Eliminated One By One!" - Rachel (Vientiane, Laos) Leg 3 - Leg 4 - Leg 5 - Leg 6 - Leg 7 - Leg 8 - Leg 9 - Leg 10 - Leg 11 - Leg 12 - Prizes A prize is awarded to the winners of that leg of the race. Leg 1 - The Credit Pass - An item which allows you to either gain double money for the next leg, an additional Courtesy of Picture or a two hour time credit for the next Pit Start. Leg 2 - The Express Pass - An item which allows the user to skip any task they would like. Leg 3 - Leg 4 - Leg 5 - Leg 6 - Leg 7 - Leg 8 - Leg 9 - Leg 10 - Leg 11 - Leg 12 - $1,000,000USD. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. *A green >> indicated that a team chose to use the Diversion; << indicates the team who received it. << >> around a leg number indicated a leg in which a Diversion was available but was not used. *An italicized $ indicates that the team decided to use the Credit Pass on that leg. Notes 1 Leg 2 included a Voting Yield, whereby members of RFF voted to see who they would like to see Yielded. Brendon and Rachel received the most votes, with 7. Race Summary 'Leg 1 (United States -> China)' *Los Angeles, California (Venice Beach Boardwalk) (Starting Line) *Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Guangzhou, China (Guangzhou Baiyun International Airport) *Guangzhou (Zuiguan Park) *Fenshui (Fenshui Middle School) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111212130904/rffgames/images/c/c3/RBlock.png *Dongjiao (Dongjiao Commercial City) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111212130904/rffgames/images/c/c3/RBlock.png *Guangzhou (Canton Tower) *Guangzhou (Xinghai Concert Hall) In the first Roadblock of the Race, one team member had to learn about the history of the Chinese Shi Jing, rumoured to be one of the oldest collection of poetry in the world. They then had to locate and write down the pinyin translations of 10 phrases found within the article in order to receive their next clue. The second Roadblock of the race had the other team member serving milkshakes in one of Guangzhou's busiest marketplaces. If enough milkshakes were sold to the satisfaction of the food vendor, they would be handed their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *At Zuiguan Park, teams had to create, light and set off a Chinese lantern, used as a symbol for good luck, to receive their next clue. *At Canton Tower, teams had to collect a pair of bicycles and ride them to the next Pit Stop. 'Leg 2 (China -> Laos)' *Guangzhou to Vientiane, Laos (Wattay International Airport) *Vientiane (Phukdeeshode's House) *Vientiane (Temple of the Emerald Buddha) *Vientiane (Patuxai Gate) In the first Detour of the Race, teams had to choose between Laos Art or Laos Dance. In Laos Art, teams had to recreate several paintings in the style of Laotian art. If the art critic was satisfied, he would hand them their next clue. In Laos Dance, teams had to perform a traditional Laotian dance to the satisfaction of the judges in order to receive their next clue. For the Roadblock, one team member must light several candles scattered around the monastery to receive their next clue. 'Leg 3 (Laos -> Thailand)' *Vientiane (Pha That Luang) *Vientiane to Udon Thani, Thailand *Udon Thani (Udon Thani Polytechnic College) *Nong Bua Lam Phu (Wat Tham Klong Phen) In this Roadblock, teams participated in the "Bun That Luang" festival, which involves processions through the streets of Vientiane. Along the way, teams had to place 10 coins in the dishes of 10 elders and once the processions are done, teams received their next clue. The Detour was a choice between Floral Frolic or Physical Power. In Floral Frolic, teams had to correctly identify 9 flowers from a board of 10 given to them by workers of the floral market. If all flowers were correctly identified in one sitting, teams would be handed their next clue. In Physical Power, teams had to deconstruct a lodge in the community of Ban Non Nok to receive their next clue. Upcoming Legs Leg 4: (Thailand → Bahrain) Leg 5: (Bahrain → Qatar) Leg 6: (Qatar) Leg 7: (Qatar → Burkina Faso) Leg 8: (Burkina Faso) Leg 9: (Burkina Faso → France) Leg 10: (France) Leg 11: (France → Venezuela) Leg 12: (Venezuela → USA)